


Ma

by Leona_misfit



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leona_misfit/pseuds/Leona_misfit





	Ma

Another one of my collection so I can come back to malec when ever I feel like it coz you know that is a thing.


End file.
